My Happy Ending
by della-dolll
Summary: Butch isnt thinking straight, What's going through his mind. Crushes were only meant to be crushes nothing more. He wanted to hate her ignore her just get her out of his mind. Is he betraying his brothers his friends...for a hero he cant seem to leave alone. And what happens when she starts becoming more involved in his life... does he deserve a happy ending?FIXED.


**AUTHOR NOTE: I HAD TO ADD SOME EXTRA STUFF (: So here you go not much changed. ENJOY.**

_****__P.S again some new things were just added here. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or want to write the next chapter let me know Ill give you credit (:!_  
**-**

_My happy Ending_

**BUTCH'S P.O.V**

"_It's disgusting_," I hear myself saying to my the view...the people of Townsville are. Everything they do just rubs me the wrong way. Their just all so...happy...and annoying can't forget I'm a bad guy but that doesn't mean I don't understand fucking life.

I rub my hands through my head in frustration. "I would love to wipe their _cheeky smiles_ off their stupid fucking face." I deeply growled to myself...not really caring if Boomer or Brick heard me, they more likely will because of their super hearing.

We were hovering over the city just analyzing everything(_I was analyzing_), taking in details for possible ideas later on.I looked towards Brick,His red ruby eyes carefully taking in every part of the city,He was too focused on the city to even notice me staring at him, Brick always did tell us that Townsville is such a "**_wonderful view_**"...He told us once '_when looking down at something beautiful and realizing it's just better that way, it's always on your mind. The view, the look..the perfection.'_ Id just nod pretending I understood that '**feeling**'...even though that '**nod**' was just a lie.

I guess in a way he was saying he was _IN_ love with the city...and feeling love was an okay thing. I would have told him right then and there how stupid that sounded but Id stop myself before i made a stupid mistake.

Give him credit, at least he knew what love meant.

Brick clears his throat getting Boomers and I attention back in reality .

"Hmm We could," Brick started. "But, it's late and we have business with Ace and his gang..._soooo_...maybe next time you'll wipe their smile off their faces, kay?" We make short eye contact for a second,he flashes us a small smile and flies off with me and Boomer tagging along.

I took one more glance down at Townsville, glaring down at it and it's people...

"_Pathetic_." I whispered.

.

.

.

In a flash we landed at our local bar located right on the bad side of Townsville. It's a hang out ONLY for villains the only rule we got was "**NO POWERPUFF GIRLS ALLOWED**" (_obviously_) and that made everyone incredibly happy. _Some of us_...I mean a good bar fight with them would be fun once an awhile.

The whole gang was here like Mojo jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, Ganggreen gang and other fellow prisoners and maybe a couple of low life losers with a low paying job.

It didn't matter, We weren't like them and what I mean by **them** I meant the oh so sweet side of townsville, where everyone kisses Powerpuff girls ass** AND** judges the "_so-called_" low life beggars .

People like that didn't deserve to live, we knew it and they definitely knew it. But they're protected so it never really did get brought up.

Boomer was the first to spot Ace."Yo Ace, hows it hangin?" Boomer shouted while jogging towards the counter to order some beers. (_And he also spotted the bar pretty well.)_

Ace chuckled and pointed his index finger out on Boomer " Hey, hey calm down Little Boom, no need to rush the beer ain't gonna run out, so chill.?" He pointed out while turning his attention on Brick and I.

We all sat down across from the poll table, there was a short game going on (_not like anyone really gives a fuck_) but at least it was a good distraction..their were actually a lot of good distractions in here.

Ace cleared his throat. "So did the reason y'all arrived so late because some certain girls got in your wa-"

"_No_," Brick spoke out. "Nothing like that, We didn't see them today. We were actually flying above townsville admiring - **wait scratch that**- I was admiring the city. The lights the curves of the tower...man...I can't wait to make this shitty side of town look exactly like that side." Brick proudly replied while tracing his fingers on the wooden table.

"Are you ssure it'ss going to work Brick? Are you really going to fix this place up?" Snaked whispered making sure we were the only ones to hear.

Brick Shrugged, He couldn't promise us the best but he wanted to at least try his best. That's what all great leaders do.

"Maybe, maybe not." Brick cast a quick glance at Snake face, He wanted to make sure Snake was listening intently incredulously. He wanted to make sure we all heard him.

_I on the other hand didn't see the big deal in all this._

"_Whatever_," I scoffed. "I like where we live, It doesn't matter." I got up from my seat and walked away, I could feel Brick eyes glaring at my back but I chose to ignore it.

I didn't need this shit, not right now.

.

.

"My head is killing me." Boomer mutter from behind us. Brick and I looked back, he was practically dragging himself.

Brick chucked and stop dead at his tracks, waiting for Boomer to catch up."Hahaha Boomer I told you to fly home why do you keep forcing yourself?" Boomer swung his arm over Brick shoulders and sighed deeply.

"I can't fly drunk, it's against law man!What If the Powerpoofs catch me or worse BATMAN." He replied with slur words.

"Boomer your such an idiot."I smirked.

Boomers eye's got bigger and a huge goofy grin spread across his face.

"Oh,oh!,look! I spy with my little eyes a blonde with baby blue eyes!and a red hair with brown eyes! see see!"We follow to what or I mean who Boomer was pointing at,

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I could get why Princess is here...but why is..**Bubbles** with her?

We decided to go on and ask the blue puff and what the hell did they think they were doing.

Brick was the first to approach them.

As soon as Bubbles recognize who were approaching her and Princess, she quickly stepped in front of Princess in fighting stance.

"Whoa," Brick called out."No, you have it all wrong...Bubbles is it?"

She took a small step back eyeing Brick then shared a quick glance with me and back to Brick. She didn't seem to worried about Boomer since she never really gave him a single glance.

"_Yeah, it's Bubbles,_" She spoke gently.

Brick nodded his head and stepped in closer, she took a step back again along with Princess."Alright umm, I didn't really want to say anything but why are you he-"

"Where here because oh wait, hold up that's none of your business."Princess rolled her eyes at Brick and scoffed.

"My city, my business." Brick calmly spoke. making quick eye contact with Princess then stared back directly at Bubbles.

"_Well..._,"Bubbles started."I was just...checking out some things, you know...just exploring."She looked away from Brick and decided her shoes were more comfortable to look at.

The light above us flickered making her blush viable. She seems embarrassed? she didn't want to explain to us why she was here or why Princess was even helping her.

Brick wasn't going to force her, he wasn't like that especially since he had nothing against her.

Bricks sigh's. "Alright, well just to let you know that there are a_** LOTS**_ of powerpuff girls haters here...so maybe you should leave." Brick explained to Bubbles.

Bubbles gave Brick a small smile." That's um, actually nice of you Brick? But i think i could take care of myself just fine, _thank you very much_.." she shrugged and walked off with Princess close by her.

It was to dark to even tell what was going on, that or I was too buzzed to even notice.

_We watched her figure blend it with the fog and turn our heels back to the right direction_.

.

.

My head was fucking pounding, The bitch must have thrown a fucking car at me.. It sure as hell better not be her god damn mother fucking fist.

I hear footsteps approaching me, I take a quick glance back and see Butterbutt glaring down at me.

"Ha see Butch your no match for me ." Buttercup Cockily answer.

I got back on my feet and smirked at her. "_Please ButterBitch_... I'm no match for you?, **_YOUR_ no match for me**!" And with the sudden outburst I took her down faster than the speed of light, I held her by the neck smashing her repeatedly against the wall.

The crack was getting bigger I could see a bit of her blood spilling out, she scratched at my hands but failed to escape.

I could have held it longer, If a sudden kick in the fucking face didn't stop me.

"What the fuck?!" I rubbed my cheek carefully..that's gonna bruise pretty bad.

From a small distance where I was holding Buttercup by the neck, I see a certain blue eye blonde by her said aiding her cuts.

_What the? Bubbles...kicked me_?

"Buttercup?," She mumbled."Don't worry I'm here now, and he wont hurt you." she kissed Buttercup cheek gently.

She got off her knees and stood up(**Which surprisingly made me frown for a bit..only for a bit**) with her back facing me...she takes a deep breath and turns to me.

_Fuck me...not this again._

_Last night was a blur and I couldn't see her as well as I can now_ (_I honestly wish this wasn't happening again_)...I could honestly say (_maybe not honestly say_) that I have never ever, **EVER** ( _maybe once or twice_) paid any close attention to the blonde since she wasn't my counterpart... she really wasn't none of my business what so ever.I was so caught up in fighting with Buttercup that i never really had time to check on who else was going against my brothers and I. Sure I fought her like what a couple of times but that was when we were kids .But we grew up..she-she grew up.

I floated up in the air with her still on the ground. Hey baby blue eyes carefully scanning my face watching me carefully. Her fists clenched tightly. She was more scared than pissed. Hell Id be scared too if I were facing myself.

She wouldn't budge, and I couldn't either. I just looked down at her.

_Hmm...down at her..._

And then it hit me...At this moment I found myself really hating Brick..Because the only thing on my mind right now was '_when looking down at something beautiful and realizing it's just better that way, it's always on your mind the view, the look..the perfection_.'

What the fuck is going on with me... She's a powerpuff girl... get yourself together Butch... Fuck it...You said it yourself... It's never going to happen get over it...good and bad can never happen.

I took one last look at her face, She seemed confused and was about to say something but never had the chance to since I took off without even looking she wouldn't even bother following after me.

_What is going on with me..._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: I hope it's okay .-. I'm doing Butch point of view we might see Bubbles im still thinking about it. REVIEW :D_**

**_P.S again some new things were just added here. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, or want to write the next chapter let me know I'll give you credit (:!_**


End file.
